Breathless
by elenwyn
Summary: Love feels like having an endless supply of chocolate fudge icecream with caramel swirls. Well, that's what Remus tells Lily, anwyays. RL. Oneshot.


**A.N:** I feel like I haven't posted anything in a while. In truth, I haven't been either **a.** well enough to write something, or **b. **had enough time to do so anyway. So this is my little one-shot to break that cycle, while I'm off school. Another Lily/Remus, much to my Lily/James muse's annoyance. I really should make it up to it sometime soon...ah well. Here you go. :)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter Voldie would be dead, Lily and James would be alive, and Snape would prance around in a pink bunny suit. So obviously, I don't own it.

* * *

Lily often stared at him during lessons, times when she was supposed to be taking notes or performing a certain charm. Her treacherous eyes always just happened to glance over in his direction, until she was quite transfixed with the motion of his quill moving across the pages.

Of course, as soon as he turned his head, she would lower her gaze, hesitantly returning his smile or wave that he sent towards her.

There were times when the girl found her thoughts drifting towards him, quite unconsciously, until she realised what she was doing and shook her head, assuring herself that her feelings for him were completely platonic.

She remembered the day they'd met, the memory as clear as a bell. She a shy confused eleven-year old Muggle born, and he an equally shy, little less confused half-blood. They'd struck up a friendship over a conversation about authors and sweets, a friendship that had lasted, and was always a strong one…

Until now, that is.

Nowadays, when Lily and Remus were together, the sixth year became quite flustered, and perhaps laughed a little too much at his jokes, or smiled too much in his presence.

Something, in Lily's mind, had defiantly changed. Something had shifted, some sort of…feeling had occurred to her that hadn't really been bought into her mind before.

And she made a resolution to discover the cause of this change.

--------------------

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"…What do you think it's like to be in love?

The boy blinked, looking up from his book. The pair were lounging outside next to the great tree by the school lake. It was a bright summer's day, not at all suitable for exam revision, but that's what they were doing, or trying to do at least.

Lily had taken off her shoes and socks and dipped them into the lake, splashing them gently in the water. Her hair was loose, the bobble round her wrist, and she was looking intensely at Remus, which was starting to make the werewolf feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Well, I…Erm…_pardon_?"

She giggled, splashing him with water, the droplets staining the print of the book in his hand, and running down his left cheek. Remus wiped them off, looking unimpressed.

"I _said_, what do you think it's like to be in love?"

"I…erm…don't know."

The boy fell silent, brooding over what had just been asked. He glanced at everything but the girl next to him: the blades of grass that reflected the sun, the ants running amongst them, the beetle making its way along his arm…

Frowning, Remus flicked the insect away, turning back to the matter at hand.

Lily was still staring expectantly at him; her emerald green orbs boring into his own golden ones.

With a sigh, and knowing she wouldn't desist until he had given her a suitable answer, Remus closed his book and scratched the side of his face with one hand, looking pensive.

"I suppose it's…like having an endless supply of chocolate fudge ice-cream with caramel swirls." He began, watching her nod slowly.

"I mean...the feeling you have when you know you're going to eat it, and that you know it's your favourite thing in the world. Like opening up a new book and reading the first sentence, or re-reading an old one and relishing it even more."

Lily smiled, understanding exactly what he meant.

"So…when you always want to spend time with someone, and they're always on your mind…and you think they're the most intriguing, funny, different person you've ever met….Is that being in love?" She ventured, pulling her feet out of the lake and letting them dry on the sunny grass, her gaze on him never wavering.

"I suppose so." Remus picked up his book again and found the place he had been reading from, "Why did you ask, anyway?"

"Oh, no reason." Lily hid a small smile as she bent her head, plucking blades of grass with her fingers.

The boy frowned; looking slightly puzzled at his friend's strange outburst, but shrugged and carried on reading.

Although about twenty-two seconds later, he had to stop reading as Lily had tipped grass in his hair; which followed with riotous laughter and a swim in the school lake.

--------------------

Lily often stared at him during lessons, times when she was supposed to be taking notes or performing a certain charm. Her treacherous eyes always just happened to glance over in his direction, until she was quite transfixed with the motion of his quill moving across the pages.

There were times when the girl found her thoughts drifting towards him, but now-a-days, she realises why. She's found her chocolate fudge ice cream with caramel swirls, or rather, she thinks she has.

And across the room, his hand racing to get his Transfiguration notes down, Remus thinks so too.

* * *


End file.
